Spiraling Hearts and Hooves
by pain17ification
Summary: It's Heart and Hooves Day in Ponyville and everyone is excited and spending the day with their special someponies! However, one certain zebra is not feeling the same joy as the others. Can a certain orange stallion show her that the day is for her as well? NaruZeco one shot!


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification with a one-shot story with the Xover being Naruto and My Little Pony! This one-shot is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the mysterious and rhyming zebra. That's right folks! This one-shot is Naruto and Zecora!

Please note that this has NOTHING to do with my other story "Kouma Shōkan"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

*Actions*

[Scene Shift]

_**Spiraling Heart and Hooves**_

It was a day of love and joy in the peaceful town of Ponyville. Celestia's Sun was shining clear and bright without any clouds to get in its way.

Everywhere anypony could see, stallions and mares were spending the day with the ones who they cared for the most. Even some of the colts and fillies were spending time with those they found their hearts calling out to.

However, there was one in the town who merely went about their business without anypony special with them. They were different from the town's inhabitants because they were a zebra instead of a pony. On their right front hoof and neck were gold bands while both of their ears had large golden hoop earrings and their blue eyes showed wisdom far beyond that of anypony in town. On their flank was a sun with a spiraled center and over her form was a brown hooded cloak that had its hood down.

This was Zecora, the shaman who frequented town to collect some materials for her work. While not living directly in the town – due to living in the Everfree Forest – she is still seen as a citizen. While at first distrusted and even feared by the inhabitants, she was able to become accepted thanks to the Elemental Mares – otherwise known as the Mane Six – vouching for her; along with a certain stallion.

She was just finishing in her purchase of some of the town's herbs when she turned and looked to the happy ponies going about the day. If one looked close enough, a glimmer of envy came to her eyes and she sighed.

"Love, joy, and laughter fill the day, and shine in their eyes like a sun ray. But I cannot help but feel in me, the terrible feeling of jealousy," she murmured to herself as she placed her purchased herbs in her side pouch and made to return home.

Unknown to her, a stallion saw _and_ heard her with a sad frown. He had a coat of a deep orange, a spiked blonde mane, and eyes of the deepest blue. What set him apart from most were two things: his whisker marked cheeks, and the fact that his tail wasn't that of a pony. Instead, his tail was reminiscent of a vulpine with orange fur and a white tip. His flank had a red spiral mark on it and his form was covered by a crimson hooded cloak with black flames on the trim.

This was Naruto, the local sage of Ponyville. Like Zecora's wisdom and knowledge, Naruto's council and guidance have become sought out by many of the town's ponies; even one of the princesses came for his advice.

If one were to measure how many ponies or creatures Naruto personally knew out of everyone in Equestria, they would see that the orange stallion has come to know only a handful. The Sun and Moon Princesses, the Mane Six, and little fillies calling themselves "Cutie Mark Crusaders", and even the embodiment of Chaos came to him for council.

But what many did not know was that Naruto _himself_ went to somepony else for council more than once. That source was Zecora. It was during a time when Twilight Sparkle – the student of Celestia and Element of Magic – came to him for guidance when another unicorn by the name of Trixie literally locked her out of town. While he knew a great deal of inner power and channeling it, the power he called on was _not_ Magic. Zecora knew Magic, and he had no issue at all asking her for help in aiding Twilight.

After Twilight managed to win against Trixie, the stallion and zebra began to see each other more in terms of their respective areas of expertise. Naruto found that her knowledge in brewing elixirs and other things as very beneficial and she learned how to draw on the very same power he did with his guidance.

His blue eyes watched the zebra walk out of town and he sighed sadly. During the times he spent with her, he had come to grow incredibly fond of Zecora to the point where he was sometimes nervous and shy around her. Of course, she never noticed and he could never find the courage to tell her.

But today would be different. Today, he planned to win her over and show her how he felt.

…But first he needed help on figuring out _how_ to do that. And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of orange light.

Perhaps two certain princesses could help him.

[Throne Room of Canterlot]

Celestia couldn't keep the smirk off her face as Naruto finished explaining his situation to her. Luna was no better, but she was able to keep her smirk down to a calm smile.

"So, do you two think you can help me? I know better than anypony about inner strength and the power within, but I don't know horse shit about matters such as this."

"Language please, Sir Naruto," Luna admonished. "Thou shouldn't use such foul language in royal company."

The blonde sighed and nodded. "Forgive my slip of tongue. But back to my question; could you two help me with this?"

Celestia smiled to him and strode forward until she was right in front of him. "You already know the answer, Naruto. After all, you more than anyone has said to 'listen to your heart'. What does yours say to do to help you?"

He frowned and looked down in thought. _'My heart tells me…I should appeal to her personality,'_ he mused before his eyes widened slightly. _'Wait a minute… That's it! That last thought was made into a rhyme, and Zecora speaks in rhyme all the time! Maybe if I spoke in rhyme to her while showing her a good time, I could win her over.'_

Celestia and Luna saw the stallion perk up and they smiled. "I take it you have your solution?" asked Celestia.

"Yea… It's actually a simple one," he began before he grinned. "The answer is rhyming and showing her some fun!"

Luna nodded and stated, "Thou should find that she will appreciate the attempt. Perhaps thou will find her affection won by the day's end."

He smiled and nodded in thanks before he left the throne room in an orange swirl and reappeared in town. When he arrived, he immediately went to the flower cart and bought a single white rose and made his way to the Everfree, unaware of the stares he received. Many ponies were confused as to why he bought a rose, let alone decided to go into such a dangerous place.

However, one mare in particular smiled since she knew _exactly_ why he went there. It was easy to put the pieces together and figure out who Naruto was going to see. _'Good luck, Naruto,'_ thought the violet mare.

[Zecora's Hut]

Naruto was starting to lose his nerves as he approached her door. He was about to leave the rose and leave, but then he remembered Zecora's sad and jealous eyes from earlier and he regained his courage.

Raising a hoof, he politely knocked on her door and waited. When she opened it, he saw that she looked slightly surprised before she smiled. "Naruto, your visit is a surprise. You're a sight for sore eyes."

He took a slight breath to calm himself and he placed the rose at her hooves. "It's good to see you as well, Zecora. While in town, I bought you this white flora."

She blinked in confusion at his way of speech before her blue eyes went to the rose. A smile made its way to her face again as she picked it up, motioned him inside, and put it in a small vase. "The rose is cute nice. I hope you didn't pay a large price?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, the price was well and fair. I bought it for a special mare."

She blushed slightly at his words while her mind tried to figure out what he was doing. _'Rhyming is not his usual way. Why do so this day?'_

She turned to him and saw him rubbing his mane nervously, making her raise a brow. "Actually Zecora I had a request. Would you make this day for me the best?"

"I don't think I follow you. What is it you wish me to do?"

He gulped down the lump in his throat and answered, "This day is one for love and fun. I was hoping you'd be the one. I wish to be the stallion for you, and for us to do the things that *gulp* couples do."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth was left slightly agape at his words. Never once did she expect to find anypony to see her in the way he just stated. She shook off her shock and became slightly apprehensive, not meeting his gaze.

"Your request is very sweet and most fine. But of all the mares' hearts, why choose mine?"

He frowned slightly before he gently made her look to him and see the determined look in his eyes. "I choose you because you're amazing. When I see you smile, my face starts blazing. When I see you laugh and smile, it makes the day worthwhile. You're a one of a kind mare, and the very pony whom I've grown to care." Taking her hoof in his, he smiled and asked, "Would you please be my special somepony? It's what I wish for the most."

She was left almost speechless and was about to say something before she saw him tense and suddenly face hoof. Confused, she asked, "What is it? Why has your face been hit?"

He sighed sadly and answered, "I had hoped to win you over by talking to you in rhyme all day, but I messed up. I guess I bit off more than I can chew when I thought I could pull it off." He then chuckled and looked into her eyes warmly. "You make it seem so easy, and it's another thing I find wonderful about you, Zecora."

She chuckled alongside him. "It was not bad for a first try. You really are a good guy. As for your heartfelt desire, I believe this could transpire." She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek with a blush while his face was left close to a tomato. "I would be more than ready for the two of us to go steady. You're a stallion unlike most; that I can surely boast. And now I have one last thing to say."

"What's that?" he asked before her lips met his softly.

When she pulled back, she smiled and finished, "Happy Heart and Hooves Day."

(End)

Alright, this was my first one-shot that I have EVER put on this sight! I may do more if you guys request it, but note that I will always focus on pairings between some girl and Naruto! If you have a request, please PM me about it! If it is a girl I don't know about, I will no doubt ask you for more information on her to help me out!

Thanks for reading this and please review!

pain17ification


End file.
